Percy Jackson, Dovakiin Supreme (HIATUS)
by MA Cyborg
Summary: Betrayed by those he once trusted and loved, he is sent to Tartarus, the worst place any can go. After years of surviving the hell and trying to escape, he is about to give up when he meets a deity. Not Greek, Roman, Norse or any ones on Earth. But one from a different world, a different universe. He is given a choice. Only one can be made. Will he make the right choice? We'll see
1. The Great Betrayal

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, but the story. I do not make money off this, this is purely for your and my enjoyment.**

* * *

Chapter One: The Great Betrayal

Rage. A powerful emotion. One capable of turning even the lightest of people dark. Good to evil in a split-second. That one, powerful, word, was all I could feel. You may ask why. Why was I feeling so much anger and rage. I can sum it all up in one word. Annabeth. Percy, you may ask, why would Annabeth make you feel angry, don't you love her? Yes, I would reply, I did. Emphasis on did. As it so turns out, the feeling **wasn't** mutual. Before you ask anymore questions, see how it all happened, when the love of my life, became source of all my anger and pain

 _Flashback:_

 _(Percy's POV)_

 _I walked up to the gate of Camp Half-Blood, having gained Athena's permission to marry Annabeth. It wasn't easy. I had to re-do all 12 of Heracules' tasks with a twist. I couldn't use any godly powers. I almost died multiple times, and probably would have if Apollo hadn't taken pity on me and gave me his blessing, which allowed me to shoot an arrow without defying the laws of everything and shooting it to god knows where, so I could shoot the eyes of the Hydra (all twenty of them, yeah, that's how much I failed) blinding it so I could quickly make a fire and set the arrow tips alight, so I could cut the heads off and immediately cauterise it._

* * *

Hey! I used a complicated word! YOU PROUD OF ME MA? YES? NO? Bah, she didn't answer me.

Oh well, back to the story.

* * *

 _When I arrived I saw the campers looking at me nervously. I asked a nearby camper why they were looking at me like that, he just started stammering something that I couldn't understand, but I detected a word that sounded suspiciously like Annabeth. Giving up at trying to decipher what the kid was saying (being dyslexic did not help) I went to Athena's cabin to see if she was there. She wasn't. I was really starting to worry, but I managed to calm down, she was probably on a quest, or was aiding the retrieval of a demigod. I heard something fall and spun round, revealing a pale faced Malcom with a pile of books on the floor in front of him. I asked him if he knew where Annabeth was, he went even paler (if that was possible) and started mumbling incoherently, making frantic motions with his hands. I gave him a deadpan look. I started thumbing the cap of Anaklusmos. Malcom noticed and went so pale I starting wondering if he died and turned into a ghost. He then started pointing at a spot on the beach, which I realised was a usual spot for me and Annabeth to relax after a stressful day or hard quest. I took it as a sign that she was there and resisted the urge to smash my head against a brick wall for not thinking of it earlier. I started making my way over there and Malcom looked even more terrified, he looked like he was about to have a heart attack (it he hadn't already). Slightly confused, I ignored him and kept on going. I soon regretted it. As I got closer I heard voices. I listened closely and what I heard horrified me. And changed my life forever. It was Annabeth. And Nico. They were talking. And,_

 _ **Kissing**_

 _My world shattered in front of me. I was a whirlwind (and I later realised I literally was in the middle of one) of emotions;_

 _Hurt_

 _Betrayal_

 _Anger_

 _Brokenness (_ _ **AN. this is actually a word, at least, according to Apple auto-correct**_ _)_

 _ **Rage**_

 _The ocean was a tsunami. Tears fell, from me and the sky, Annabitch and Nico (gotta think of an offensive name! Put suggestion in reviews plz) turned round in shock. They were terrified, when they saw me. Annabitch was trying (and failing) to explain the situation (is if it needs explaining, 'Percy! It's not what it looks like!' Yeah, right. Bitch) "HOW DARE YOU!" I thundered (legit, it started thundering. They don't call Poseidon Storm Bringer for nothing) "I TRUSTED YOU. I WAS LOYAL TO YOU. HELL, I FUCKING WENT TO TARTARUS FOR YOU! I TURNED DOWN GODHOOD, FUCKING GODHOOD FOR YOU! ALL FOR YOU! AND YOU BETRAYED THAT TRUST!" I brought out the ring and Riptide and immediately cut the ring into pieces. I started talking again, this time, my voice was deadly calm. "I redid all 12 of Heracles labours,_ _ **without any godly powers,**_ _(at the last bit my voice went really deep, sending shivers down their spines. I internally cackled at the fear I was instilling in them. Hey, I used another complicated word, all by my self!) for Athenas' permission to marry you. Turns out it was all a waste of my time. Goodbye Annabeth. Goodbye Nico. You better hope you don't see me again, or, well, I'll leave you to imagine what would happen." And with that I turned round and collected all my (admittedly few) possessions from my cabin. Just as I thought it couldn't be worse, The Fates apparently like dicking around with me, a flash signalled the arrival of a god, Hermes to be exact._

 _"Perseus" he said while looking at me with a sad smile. I immediately knew I wasn't going to like what he said next. I didn't. "I'm sorry but, I have to do this. You are under arrest for the destruction of camp and for conspiring with Gaia." I could only look on brokenly as the last few hopes I had, burned down in a big fiery ball of death and destruction_ _ **(AN: Sorry, couldn't resist.)**_ _"Come on Percy. Let's get this over with quickly and hope you will be proven innocent." Hermes said before flashing us to Olympus. I didn't say anything, I couldn't say anything, I was broken. Broken beyond repair. Nothing could fix me. Or so I thought._

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Trial and Judgment

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, but the story. I do not make money off this, this is purely for your and my enjoyment.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Trial and Judgement

"Perseus Achilles Jackson, your stand here, to face judgment for your crimes, which are as listed; Destruction of camp (just happened) and conspiring with Gaia. (during 2nd Giganomarchy [ **AN: think that's it, don't really know. Just using knowledge from other fanfics and memory.** ]) What do you plead?" Apollo asked sadness evident on his face.

"Not Guilty." Percy said, morosely. There was a little mumbles going around the Gods. Faces of anger, sadness, joy (Ares) and smugness (also Ares) and mostly neutral faces around. He look towards his father, Poseidon, and flinched at what he saw. Poseidon's face was full of anger and hate. And was directed at Percy. If looks could kill, Percy would be in the Underworld by now. Maybe Hades would take pity on him. Speaking of Hades, the god of death wasn't present, neither was Hestia, goddess of the hearth.

"Present the evidence." Percy was jolted out of his thoughts when Zeus asked this. And iris message appeared showing an eagle eye view of the area where he caught Annabitch and Nico. Where was a massive whirlwind. It didn't do any damage, but suddenly the video glitches out slightly, showing the camp in tatters. Also, the part where Annabitch and Nico stood was completely blurred out, meaning you couldn't see them, or anything for that matter. He wasn't the only one to notice. Apollo, Hephaestus, Hermes, and strangely enough, Artemis all frowned. They all basically had the same thought. 'It's been tampered with!'

They too were broken out of their internal ranting when Zeus bellowed. "Clearly this video shows that the accused intentionally, unprovoked created a massive whirlwind and demolished camp. This means GUILTY. The grin on his face threatening to split his face. Now for the evidence for conspiring with-"

"Wait!" Zeus turned to Apollo, angry for being interrupted.

"What?"

"Why did the video glitch out like that, Iris messages don't usually do that?" Zeus looked nervous for a second, before a realisation came to him, he could use this!

"Obviously the accused tried to tamper with the video to paint him in a good light, to make him looked provoked or to make it look like he done no damage!" There were several murmurs around, some of agreement, and some of outrage.

"That means we can add another charge to the list, tampering with evidence. 'If tampering with evidence can be charged in court, Zeus would have been sent to Tartarus centuries ago.' Artemis thought sardonically.

"Anyway, now the evidence for conspiring with Gaia!"

* * *

 _A few minutes of utter bullshit later_

* * *

"Now that all of the evidence has been revealed, we shall cast our vote. All those who think that the accused is not guilty and have the charges dropped, please raise your hands now." Apollo, Hephaestus, Hermes, and Artemis all raised their hands.

"All those who think that is guilty and should be punished please raise your hands now. Everyone else raised their hands, with the exclusion of Dionysus, who was asleep. Not that it matters, he would have voted against him anyway; partly because he wants to get into Zeus's good books and maybe get a reduced sentence, and partly just to spite me.

"The votes have chosen that Perseus (first time he actually used my name!) is guilty and punishment. The punishment is…" Zeus drew out, trying (and failing) to create suspense (god of theatre my ass.) "eternity in Tartarus!" There were several gasps of shock around. Judging by the looks on some of the faces of the people who thought him guilty, would likely have voted differently if they knew just how bad the 'punishment' was. It was torture of the highest degree! If not the sentence, then what awaits inside. His supporters wore faces of absolute outrage and looked like they were trying to stop themselves from beating the smug looks off of Ares', Zeus' and (surprisingly) Poseidon. Percy just dropped his head in defeat. No amount of glares and outraged sputtering would save him now. He was resigned to his fate. 'There's nothing left for me.' He thought, sadness and resignation ( **AN: can't think of anything else** **lol**.) No fighting it now.

"Now. Let's end this. I have places to be." 'And women to meet' he said, mentally adding the end. He grabbed his master bolt and zapped the ground in front of Percy. It crumpled away to reveal a seemingly endless pit. One that led to Tartarus.

"Ares, would you do the honours?" Zeus asked adopting a false, sickly sweet voice.

"Happily!" Ares gleefully replied. Almost skipping behind Percy.

"This is my revenge. After all, no-one goes against a god and lives. Not for long anyway." Ares whispered in Percy's ear, using a voice similar to Zeus'. He straitened himself up before Sparta Kicking Percy in the back…

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger, couldn't resist. Sorry for not uploading this sooner. I planned to, but had a power cut and the folks weren't home, and I don't know how the fricken electric-thing works. Had to write it (and some of Harry Potter, The Dark Side of Life) on my iPad and go to my neighbours so I can upload this as I am by no means patient.**


	3. Tartarus, and a Visit From Above

**Chapter 3: Tartarus, and a Visit from Above.**

 **Comments;**

 **Great Snake: thanks for deciding to stick around. I appreciate it. As for the rushed part, I haven't got the emptiest of schedules, and have to balance between this and Dark Side of Life, so I don't have much time and try to do it as quick as possible, without making too many mistakes. I am also attempting to make other stories, but I might stick with these two for now.**

 **GodSwampThing: I was initially confused about your comment, but then realised you must be talking about Nico, and the man crush he has on Percy and the many NicoxWill fanfics there are. Canon Nico isn't gay, (as far as I know) as the books say that it was a man crush. It doesn't necessarily mean he's gay, and he eventually goes out with Reyna (I think), unless he's Bi, which I should know ALOT about... Don't ask... Please...**

 **To the story**

Days. Months. Years. Centuries. That's how long it felt like he was falling. He knew, it was only a few hours, but it felt like lots more. He couldn't see anything, just pure darkness. It took about nine days and nights to fall from Olympus to Tartarus, and he was only a few hours in and was already bored. 'Welp.' Percy thought. 'This is going to be sooooo much fun…' Percy was broken out of his sarcastic thoughts by an earth-shaking laughter. He recognised it. "Oh Hades!" Percy exclaimed aloud. "As if things weren't bad enough, _he_ just HAD to join in the fun!" (AN: Try to guess who it is) Dreading his impending doom even more, Percy was content to just close his eyes and wait it out. Maybe he would be let off easily, but knowing _him_ like he did, he doubted it.

* * *

'Zzzzzzz, Zzzzzzz Zzzzzzz' Percy slept as the wind rushed past 'Zzzzzz Zzzzzzz Zzzz-' CRASH! Percy's nap was interrupted by a loud noise. 'What noise?' you ask. The sound of Percy crashing head first into blood red sand and rocks. Yeah, THAT noise. They say, that monsters of all shapes and sizes were awoken by the scream of feral pain that erupted that night. Or day. Or whatever time or cycle that existed within Tartarus, if any. Anyway, back to the story.

Gently rubbing the massive lump that Percy now sported on his head, he looked around, trying to gain his bearings. He heard rushing water, and decided to go in that direction, thinking that the water would protect him is needed. Unfortunately, it wouldn't. Not anymore. Confused? Let me show you why.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _"I Poseidon, God of Oceans, Creator of Horses, the Earth-Shaker, the Storm-Bringer and soon to be ex father of Perseus Jackson, hereby disown said Perseus Jackson on the reason of his betrayal. So mote it be" (AN: Don't know what else to do lol.)_

 _ **End flashback.**_

After a few hours of walking, Percy came across a river. Of fire. Because that totally works. Ignoring the total stupidity and ridiculousness of Greek Mythology for now, Percy recognised it as the Phlegethon (I swear the Greeks named it like that just to fuck with historians and dyslexics in the future. Fuck-a-you Greeks!) Knowing that it's the only way to combat the air's poison that will probably kick in in a few minutes, he drank from it, ignoring the burning in his throat and stomach (because drinking fire is TOTALY a good and smart thing to do. Then again, Percy wasn't exactly known for being smart.) "HEY! IT WAS ANNABITCH WHO TOLD ME TO DO IT!" Percy yelled at me/the narrator. (OMG! FOURTH WALL BREAKS! SO AMAZING!)

"Shut up..."

(Ok :'(. Anyway, back to the story!)

Continuing his internal rant about annoying narrators and fourth wall breaking- (OI! THATS INSULTING!)

"I know, that's why I said it!"

(Oh... Ok)

Percy walked on. Trying not to lose sight of the river. Until suddenly a bright light appeared in front of him. Recognising it as a god flashing, he looked away, not wanting to be evaporated on the spot, however ironic it is for a son of Poseidon to be killed in that way. When the light vanished (for some reason the Flash song appeared in my head when writing this... FLASH OOOOHHH CLEANS UP THE IMPOSSIBLE! Ok I'll stop now.) Percy turned back around to see Apollo standing there. (Ha! Skyrim isn't happening just yet! Maybe next chapter. Maybe not! I actually don't know yet lol.)

"Lord Apollo! What are you doing down here, in this shit-hole!" Percy exclaimed, surprised, not registering the fact that he swore in front of a god.

"Perseus please, list Apollo, and while shit-hole is a perfect description for this place, I would recommend using it simply for the fact that Tartarus will likely take offence and smite you." Apollo answered, a wry smile on his face. "As for me being here, I am here to inform you. As of 5 minutes before your... departure... Poseidon officially disowned you, meaning your aren't able to use your godly powers anymore. As a result you are technically just a clear-sighted mortal, with slightly enhanced skills." Apollo said Morosely. Brightening slightly he continued. "Fortunately, thanks to the me and your other supporters you can now-." Before he could continue a black, smoky... thing appeared on his mouth preventing him from continuing, like duct tape, only smoky. I said that didn't I? Oh well.

"Ah ah ahhh. Bad Apollo, can't have you telling the so-called 'hero' anything that could help him stop us now, can we?" Two figures appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. Percy was just about to reply with some smart-ass comment that probably have got him killed on the spot, something along the lines of 'come on man, he was just about to tell me something cool, like super awesome powers or how to escape this place but nooo, you, Mr. Dickface just had to stop him!' But stopped when he recognised one of the figures. _Him_... Kronos (Kudos to those who got it correct). A thought suddenly appeared in his head. 'Fuck.' Apollo seemingly had the same thought and quickly flashed out of there. Another really useful thought appeared in Percy's head. 'Double fuck.' When everything started to go dark and fuzzy, he realised he was drugged. Right before he lost consciousness, yet another awesome thought appeared. 'Triple fuck.' Then... Dark.

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **AN: Well. Fuck. Sucks to be you right now Percy. ("Gee, thanks."). Is it me, or can Apollo be a big dick? ("Yes he can"). Is it also me, or does Percy like saying fuck? ("No shit Sherlock.").**

 **Will Percy die? Will he escape? I can tell you now. It none of those... ("Fuck").**

 **OR IS IT! (Insert dramatic sound effect here...) ("fuck you").**

 **We will see soon, if I can A. Decide and B. Be bothered to actually write it :P**


End file.
